1. Field
The present invention is related to safely using headphones.
2. Related Art
The use of headphones (e.g., Bluetooth or the like headphones with a microphone) by operators of motorized vehicles, bicyclers, walkers, runners, and the like has increased as technology has allowed for telephone conversations to be conducted while performing one of the above tasks. However, while concentrating on listening and/or talking the user can become easily distracted from what is going on around him or her. This is also true when the headphones are used to listen to music or other audio file. This can lead to dangerous or undesirable situations if an emergency vehicle is near them, a crash happens around them, a person is trying to get their attention, or the like.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that can allow for a user to become aware of an event occurring around them when they are listening to and/or talking into headphones.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number may identify the drawing in which the reference number first appears.